My Dolphin, My Shark
by Fallen-Gravity
Summary: A RinHaru fanfic.Rin and Haru have always had their competitive, rivaling ways. Their friends know that they can be good friends when swimming doesn't concern them. But Haru suddenly finds out that he has developed feelings for the redhead, and doesn't feel right since he's known Rin since his childhood. What will Haru do: confess his love to Rin...or wait for Rin to confess first?


It was a nice, crispy day outside, with barely no clouds splattered across the sky. Makoto was standing before Haru's house, patiently waiting. He didn't tap his foot at all, since that would come as quite the opposite pf patience, so he just stood there quietly. He had a bad feeling that Haru was in his swimming trunks again, laying down in a tub full of water...off in water land.

He doubted that the blue-haired swimmer was doing that, but then again, he couldn't believe that he wasn't used to this by now. _Come on, Makoto..._the brown-haired teenager exhaled, resting a hand on his forehead. _Every day of the new school years, Haru is always in his bathtub, thinking about his favorite sport in the entire world. He even does it during the summer breaks, including this ...just go in there and get him out of his train of thoughts._

Without another word, he carefully opened the door to Haru's house, and closed it behind him. He then made his way to Haru's bathroom, doing the same procedure to the door as he entered.

As he expected, he saw Haru in the bathtub...but something threw him off. Haru's expression was a little..different, to put in the way the green-eyed boy was thinking. He seemed to be concerned, distracted even, which didn't usually happen.

"Are you not feeling alright, Haru?" The brown-haired guy asked his water-loving friend.

Haru looked up at him, his light blue eyes locking on Makoto's green eyes. He then quickly looked away from him for a brief moment.

"I'm alright, Makoto." Haru told him, "I just have a few...things on my mind, that's all. Besides, being one with the water keeps my mind off of those things."

Makoto let out a sigh of frustration and stuck out his hand. "I know, Haru...but we're going to be late. C'mon."

Haru took his hand, and got out slowly. He then dried himself off and got dressed after having breakfast...in his swimming trunks as usual. Makoto knew this to be true, and it never went away.

The two then made their way to the school after Haru's meal.

When the two got to their class and sat down in their assigned seats, they were relieved to see that the teacher hadn't started the lesson yet. She was busy writing down important things for the day for the rest of her classes.

She exhaled in relief when she was finished, and turned around to face the class. Her short, brown hair moved along with the animation of her body. Her brown eyes reflected her peaceful attitude.

"Sorry about that, class." The teacher known as Miho Amakata, began with an apology and a slight bow. Today, she was wearing her white shirt with a neckline with blue fabric edged to it. She had jeans on, and her loose green sweater was hung over her chair.

She then clapped her hands, aside from her daily attire. "As you know, we're having a test in Algebra in a few days, we're going to be working on our test review until then."

The announcement received some groans from the back of the room. Makoto didn't mind, since he liked math, but knew that Haru hated it when it came to the equations being complex for him.

Miho ignored the groans. "We'll start working on it Wednesday, since the test is on Friday. But don't worry, class...the test review is not that long."

That lifted the weights off of some of the classmates' shoulders, including Haru, though he really didn't show it.

The teacher then explained what lesson they were going to do today, which was partnering up with someone for a literature assignment. And this time, they got to choose.

Makoto decided to pair up with his dark-haired friend, who already had the book open to the page Miho told them to go to: Page 103. Makoto saw that, and with a fret, turned the pages of his book until he was at the same place as Haru was.

As the lesson began, and the two took turns figuring out the complicated questions, Mako took a moment to get Haru's attention off the subject.

"What has been bothering you, Haru?" Makoto asked him, curiously. Haru looked at him, not looking away this time like he did earlier.

"I'll...tell you when school is over for the day." The dark-haired teen told him, and Makoto stayed quiet...though he noticed a slight blush appear on Haru's cheeks when he and the brown-haired teen resumed their assignment.

_Ah. _Makoto realized at that moment. _He must like someone...someone that is not in our class or someone that he knows and hasn't introduced them to our group yet. I wonder why..._

The bell rang, ending school for the day. Haru and Makoto were finished with their assignment 25 minutes after they had resumed it. Some of the students had to do theirs for homework.

As the two friends were walking to the Itwaobi Swimming Club, Makoto glanced over at Haru. Haru's water eyes locked on his eyes, and he sighed. Haru knew that despite his strong and quiet nature, he needed to tell Makoto what was on his mind. Makoto, ever since the two of them became friends when they were kids, knew that whenever Haru was acting a bit out of the ordinary, that something is bothering him...and would like to know what it is to see if it isn't harmful to his friend or not.

Haru looked down at the ground as his cheeks became rosy. His black hair covered his eyes from Makoto. He didn't want the brown-haired teen to see him embarrassed.

Haru then looked up before Makoto could say anything else. He took a second to form his thoughts together.

"I...have missed Rin greatly," he started to confess. "and I wish that he didn't move to Australia. But...thinking about him has made me realize that I have fallen for him. But...I'm a guy, and it feels strange to be in love with someone that is the same gender as me."

Makoto's eyes widened a bit, though he didn't really seem all that surprised about him having a crush on Rin. "Well, it's common for guys to fall in love with guys, and girls to fall in love with girls. It's happened a lot during history."

"I know." Haru told him. "But...how am I going to say this to Rin if he's in another country? I don't have his phone number to call him and see how he's doing." he didn't sound worried, just wondering how he could get a hold of his redheaded swimming rival. "I wonder if Gou has his number..."

Makoto suddenly became flustered and stopped Haru's pondering in its tracks. "Oh, I don't think she does, Haru. Or, then again, she might."

Haru knew that Makoto liked Gou, Rin's younger sister, but knew that Rin can be overprotective when it comes to a guy either liking her or hitting on her.


End file.
